All in a day's shift
by cartersabby
Summary: OK this is my first fanfic so please be kind.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
  
As shifts go, this one was your typical blood, guts and gore. Abby was beyond exhausted. There wasn't a word in the English Dictionary that could adequately describe how she felt as she dragged her feet back to the admin desk to pick up yet another nursing order.  
  
The admin desk was its usually epicenter of chaos. Chaos that is to all but those who lived and breathed the ER. Abby smirked to herself at that thought; maybe it was chaos to all who worked here as well!! Abby picked through the orders, trying to find one that didn't sound too complicated.

'You know, that's a blatant misuse of you management role.'

Abby turned to Carter who had obviously seen her vetting the orders.

'Hey,' she replied, 'there has to be some perks to the job!'

Carter smiled as he put his chart in the holder. He lent on the counter to look at Abby. She looked tired. But then so did everyone today. It had been a terrible shift for all. Starting with a RTA that had completely wiped out a family in one clean sweep. Followed by a couple of warring gang members gracing the ER after a shoot out. 2 more young lives ended for no good reason. In between there were, of course, the usual dregs of Chicago society with various aliments to content with.

'What?' Abby's voice cut through Carter's thoughts.

'What?' he replied.

'You're starring,' Abby said as she moved off with a chart in her hand, 'its unnerving.'

Carter followed her with a short laugh. 'Unnerving! I was trying for smoldering.'

Abby rolled her eyes at him. 'Carter, you don't do smoldering looks.' She smirked as she moved to walk off but stopped suddenly as she felt Carter grab her hand. He pulled her into the drug lockup, took the chart from her, put in on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. She settled into his bear hug gratefully, nestling her head in its usual place on Carter's chest. 'How about,' he said, while his hand gently rubbed her back, 'after we're finished here, we go grab a couple of burgers, go home and I'll show you a smoldering look to top the world's greatest.' Abby smiled against his chest, but before she could answer she heard someone discreetly cough behind her.

'Sorry Dr Carter,' Gallant said, obviously embarrassed for interrupting this tender moment. Abby pulled away from Carter and picked up her chart again.

'Yes Gallant!' Carter demanded. He didn't mean for it to come out as sharp as it did but he was annoyed at being disturbed.

'MVA pulling up. Dr Weaver asked me to find you.'

Carter looked at Abby and smiled his lopsided grin and shrugged. She smiled back at him, 'Guess I'll go see...' she looked at her chart,'....the drunk guy in 3.' As she slid passed Carter, he bent and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled at Gallant and walked off in the direction of curtain 3. Carter followed her out and looked at Gallant. 'Ok Doctor,' he said, 'lead the way.'  
  
2 hours later, Carter came out of Trauma 2 pulling his yellow apron off. He dumped it in the trash and walked over to the admin desk, glancing at his watch. Only 20 minutes left and he was free.

Susan was sat at one of the counter tops writing her charts. She looked up as Carter walked over. She registered his look and said, 'He didn't make it?'

Carter shook his head. 'Did he really stand a chance!' It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Susan looked back at the chart she was writing. Another one of the fatal accident victims. 'Life sucks!'

Carter looked around the immediate area. 'Susan, you seen Abby?' he asked.

Susan looked up at him and smiled. 'Ain't love grand!'

Carter just smiled back.

'She's in Room 1 with the driver.'

'You seen him?' Carter asked.

'Yeah.' Susan stood up as they started to walk over to Room 1.

'Is he hurt bad?'

'No. A few bruises, lacerations. Nothing serious.'

They stopped outside the door. Carter looked through and saw Abby cleaning one of her patient's lacerations.

'Does he know?' Carter asked, still watching Abby through the glass. He hated to think of her in there with that man, alone. Of course, he knew she could handle herself in most situations but that still didn't make his mind rest any easier.

'Know what?' Susan looked confused.

'That he killed 4 people today.' Carter answered, disgust dripping in his voice. Susan looked into the room.

'No.'

Carter turned to go. 'Well, the police will be here soon.' With one last look at Abby, Carter left. Susan took a deep breath. God she hated days like these. Then she entered the room.  
  
'Can you please sit still, Mr. Richmond?' Abby sounded exacerbated.

'I will if you stop putting that bloody stuff on. It stings.' Mr. Richmond pulled away again from Abby's touch.

Susan walked further into the room. 'Sir,' she said, 'you have to let the nurse clean your cuts. They could get infected without medical treatment.'

'I know that.' he spat at her. Even from this distance Susan could smell the alcohol on his breath. 'And I would keep still if this bitch was a little more careful. I thought nurses were gentle and had a caring touch.'

Abby, her arms hanging in mid-air just above Mr. Richmond's head, looked at Susan. Susan hid a smile. She knew that look. It was a typical, ' Would it be wrong if I killed him' Abby look. 'Mr. Richmond,' Susan began, diplomatically, 'there's no need to....'

'Look,' he interrupted whatever Susan was going to say, ' whatever you're gonna say, forget it. I just want to get patched up and on my way. So,' here he turned to Abby, 'can you finish up here more carefully. Like a professional nurse!'

Abby rolled her eyes as Susan looked at her with questioning eyes. Abby nodded that she would be ok as she "gently" went back to tending to his cuts. As Susan turned to leave she heard Mr. Richmond hiss and mutter cuss words at Abby as she laboriously took care of him. Abby just "requested", in her usual way, that he be quiet, which, Susan thought, wouldn't help much. Susan shook her head as she left the room. Sometimes, she thought, Abby didn't make it any easier on herself. That smart mouth of hers would one day land her in big trouble.  
  
Halfway back to the admin desk, Susan heard a crash back in the room she had just vacated. 'Malik,' she called to the male nurse leaning against the counter, joking around with Jerry. He looked up at her. 'Yea.'

Susan nodded back to Room 1. 'Would you mind giving Abby a hand in 1?'

Malik stood and started over. 'Sure, Dr. Lewis but if she yells at me for interfering I'm telling her to come to you.' Susan laughed, knowing full well that Abby didn't like to think there was a situation she couldn't handle, let alone admit she needed help with anything. Yep, she thought to herself, Abby will pull me over the coals for this one.  
  
Malik strolled over to Room1 He put his hand toward and door and peered in. He wasn't sure why but he stopped. He didn't see Abby or the patient. Maybe, he thought, she's finished. Then he saw them and his heart stopped. The guy, he didn't know who he was, held Abby up against the wall. His hand was around her neck and it didn't look like he was planning on letting go.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Later, Malik wouldn't have been able to say how long he had stood there. Hours, he might have said. But he would immediately be able to say when he started moving. When he saw Abby's eyes. He couldn't ever recall that look on Abby. A look of sheer terror and panic. She was grabbing at the guy's hand, trying to stop him. The guy was yelling at her but Malik couldn't make out what he was saying.

Malik turned, yelling to Jerry. 'Jerry, call security.'

Its amazing how so few words would get an immediate response from some people. In the ER short phrases had people moving quickly. 'Cardiac arrest', 'Code blue' 'lost pressure' all had the doctors and nurses moving quickly. But 'call security' was different. Those two words put terror in everyone as it meant one of their own was in trouble. No sooner had the words escaped his mouth than help came in the form of other members of staff. Susan looked up from where she was sitting, worried at the demand, realizing that Malik meant that something was wrong with Abby and came dashing back. Dr. Pratt, who had been near by trying to idle away the remaining minutes of his shift, immediately jumped into action, overtaking Susan on his way to Malik. From nowhere Luka appeared, not knowing what was wrong but he had heard the distress call.

Malik pushed open the door and shouted. 'Hey! Let her go.'

He heard Dr. Kovac whisper 'Abby' as he saw the situation.

Susan entered the room. 'Mr. Richmond, let go of her, you're hurting her.'

Malik looked again at Abby and he could see tiny tears that had sprung to her eyes.

'Hey man,' Pratt interrupted,' 'she can't breath.'

None of them wanted to enter too far incase it made things worse but all four edged closer.

'I told her,' the deranged man shouted, 'I told her not to do it again or I'd give her some pain. But did she stop.' he turned and looked directly into Abby's eyes. 'No!' he yelled at her, punctuating the word by squeezing a little harder and slamming her head back against the wall. The sound vibrated around the room followed by the audibly sound of Abby struggling to breathe. Luka thought he had heard some sickening sounds in his lifetime but this was unbearable. He glanced over at Malik and Pratt and saw them edging closer, silently signaling to each other. Susan was trying to talk to the guy, but Luka couldn't register the words. He searched his mind for a way out. He looked back at Abby and noticed something was wrong. She wasn't moving. Her hands were still on the guy's hands but she wasn't struggling anymore. At that moment Malik and Pratt both rushed the guy, knocking him over, as Luka was distantly aware of security arriving. Then he saw Abby slowly slump to the floor.  
  
Susan ran over and knelt down over the small frame of Abby, checking all vitals. 'I have a pulse, weak but its there.' she turned to Luka, 'she's not breathing though.'

Luka just stood there, bewildered, 'Respiratory arrest.' he said, though if his mind had been functioning properly he would have realized that he didn't need to tell her that.

'Luka!' Susan shouted, ' get a gurney.' Luka looked over at Malik and Pratt as they struggled with Mr. Richmond. Then back at Abby, where he finally registered she wasn't breathing, then his feet worked and the turned and ran to get the gurney.

Chunni saw Luka dash past and followed to help. 'How bad is it?' she asked, concerned.

'Its Abby,' Luka said as they found a gurney and turned back. 'She's not breathing.'

'WHAT!' They both turned at the sound of Carter's voice. '

Abby!'

Luka saw the desperation in Carter's eyes. He was acutely aware that it mirrored the same look he saw in Abby's eyes a few moments before. All he could saw was 'Room 1' then Carter was off. Charging past people and pushing others out of the way.  
  
Carter entered the room at full speed, practically knocking Dr Weaver over. She turned to him and held out her hand to him, to stop him.

'John,' she said, 'I think you should stay outside.'

Carter peered easily over her head but he could see anything except several members of staff leaning over some one lying on the floor.

'Abby?' he practically whispered.

He felt gentle pushing from behind and, turning slightly, he saw Luka and Chunni run passed with a gurney. Then the group moved and he saw her. She was lying on her back; Susan had an ambi-bag held over her mouth and nose. She wasn't breathing. Susan was doing that for her. Pratt had his fingers on her carotid pulse. Has she got a pulse, Carter asked in his head, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. As if reading his mind, Pratt said, 'Still got a pulse but its getting weaker.'

Carter groaned and Susan must have heard him because she looked up from her place by Abby's head and locked eyes with him. There was so much in that look. Sadness, pity, fear and anger.

With the ease of obvious repeativeness, Abby was lifted onto the waiting gurney. Everyone moved as one as they wheeled the gurney out and toward Trauma 1. Carter stood in daze as she was wheeled passed him, various doctor's shouting orders to the number of nurses that followed.

'Hook her up to the SATs monitor.'

'Lydia, start a line.'

'SATs are dropping. We need to intubate.' I

ntubate. The word echoed in Carters brain. Oh God, they have to intubate. Finally he moved as he raced to Trauma 1.  
  
Susan, Luka, Dr. Weaver and Pratt where all around Abby, while Malik, Chunni and Lydia rushed about doing the various jobs their roles in a trauma demanded. Luka stood at Abby's head, ET tube in his hand, still demanding more from the nurses. Susan was still pumping the ambi-bag. Weaver had her stethoscope out and was listening to Abby's air entry.

'No breath sounds,' she was saying.

'Chest tube?' Pratt looked up questioningly.

Lydia lifted her voice above the others, 'SATs are dropping.'

Chunni called out, 'Pulse is dropping.'

Carter moved quicker than he thought he could possibly move. Rounding the gurney, he knocked Luka out of the way, grabbing the ET tube he held in his hand.

'John,' Kerry shouted. 'I told you to stay outside.'

Carter didn't answer as he looked down at Abby. His Abby. He was vaguely aware of severe bruising around her throat. All sounds were blocked out of his head as his own mind ran at double time.

'Don't you die on me,' he said, not aware that he had actually spoken out loud. 'Not here, in this room.' He started to intubate her as he continued his babbling, the others continuing their work, painfully listening to him. 'This is our room, Abby.' Carter continued. 'Remember while we were here during the lockdown.' Susan looked at Abby on the table and back at Carter, who had finished intubating her but had stayed where he was, gently stroking her hair.

Luka hooked up the respirator, trying hard not to think of Abby and Carter alone in this room for 2 weeks. The machine whizzed into motion.

'You can't die,' Carter was whispering. 'You took too long...we took too long.'

Pratt looked over at Carter and saw a tear winding its way down his cheek. Pratt looked away, ashamed that he had seen Carter this vulnerable. He glanced around and noticed that the others were probably thinking the same.  
  
Outside the Trauma room, Pratt saw a number of people had gathered. Dr. Corday, Jerry and Jing-Mei all stood there with concern on their faces. Pratt's gaze lingered on Jing-Mei. Did what he feel about her mirror one shred of what Carter felt about Abby? He wasn't sure.

'I haven't told you,' Carter's voice started up again, 'how much I..' he stopped and choked on his own words, 'how much I love you.'

The room was quiet by this time and those words rung in everyone's ears. Susan put her hand on Carter's shoulder.

'She knows, John,' she said. Carter looked up at her, and then quickly looked back at Abby. 'Good breath sounds bilaterally.' Kerry's voice sounded like gold to Carter. Those words never sounded so good.

'SATs coming up.' he heard Chunni say.

'Heart rate is increasing.' Malik added. There was a tangible sigh in the room. Everyone was thinking the same. She was ok. For now anyway. Things wouldn't be certain until they could tell if any damage had been done both to the larynx, due to the amount of pressure applied there, or the brain, due to lack of oxygen.

'Ok,' Kerry's voice broke the silent with its authority. 'Malik, keep a check on her SATs and pulse rate. Everyone else, we have an ER full so back to work.' She looked at Carter, who hadn't moved, then turned to leave with Pratt, Chunni and Lydia following her. When she got to the door she turned to Luka. 'Luka' When he didn't turn or answer her she called a little louder, 'Dr. Kovac.' Luka turned to her. 'Back to work.' Luka looked bewildered. He looked back at Abby and Carter, back to Kerry, then nodded and followed her out.

Susan brought up a stool for Carter and gently guided him round to Abby's side to sit down. He let her move him easily, though he never moved one of his hands form Abby's hair. Looking up at Malik she said, 'Keep me informed and keep an eye on him as well.' Malik nodded his head as she left. He looked at Carter who now was holding one of Abby's hands in one hand while continuing to stroke her hair with his other. Malik tried to busy himself while Carter was whispering to Abby. He knew Abby and Carter had gone through a lot to get to where they were now. Who didn't? They had kept the ER in gossip for at least 2 years. Man, he thought, I wish I had someone to love as much as he loves her.


	2. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have read this and have been kind enough to review.

I have lots planned for this story and hope to keep updating every couple of days so keep checking back.

Thanks again for the reviews and if your a new reader please review. It gives me a happy!

Chapter 3.  
  
It was a couple of hours later when Susan found a moment to check on Abby again. Maliks shift had finished and Abby's SATs and heart rate had stabilized so everyone had agreed to leave Carter alone. Now, as Susan opened the door to Trauma 1, she could see that he had fallen asleep. His hand still clasped Abby's, his head resting on her upper arm. Susan smiled at the sight as she moved up to get a better look at Abby. The bruising around her neck had deepened, looking a nasty mixture of black and purple. The bruise was the imprint of Mr. Richmond's hand. Susan winced at the thought of Abby having to face that bruise everyday, a constant reminder of what happened today. She looked at Carter, debating whether to wake him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something flicker. Looking back at Abby, she saw her eyes flickering.

'Abby?' Susan whispered, leaning down a little, 'Abby, open your eyes.' Susan looked on, hardly breathing as she watched Abby struggle to open her eyes. Then, every so slowly, she opened them.  
  
Abby could hear someone calling her. Telling her to wake up. She registered the voice, it was Susan. She was confused. Why was Susan waking her up? Why was Susan at her house? God her head hurt. It was too hard to even try and think. Her eyelids left so heavy and she was aware of a whining noise. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Looking straight up she saw Susan standing over her, looking relieved. Abby tried to talk but found she couldn't. She looked around her wildly, her eyes fixing on the ceiling. She was in the hospital, lying on a gurney. And she couldn't move her arm.

'Abby,' Susan whispered, 'you have to keep calm.'

Abby tried to looked at her arm. That's when she noticed the tube. Oh God, she thought, they had to intubate me. Again, she tried to look at her arm to see what was wrong. It was Carter. He was lying on her arm, holding her hand. She looked again at Susan, silently questioning her with her eyes.

'He's never left your side. You've been unconscious for almost 2 hours. Do you remember what happened?'

Abby closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again and nodded. She looked back to Carter. She gave his hand a little squeeze, and he moved slightly. She squeezed a little harder and he began to stir. Abby turned her head back to Susan as she began to talk to her.

'Abby, we had to intubate you because your SATs and pulse rate dropped way too low.' 'Abby!' Carter whispered. She looked over at him, seeing the smile on his face and in his eyes. 'Oh God,' he said, 'thank God. You're going to be ok, Abby' he started to stroke her hair again, not taking his eyes off her. Abby closed her eyes. She remembered. Mr. Richmond had been strangling her. God her head hurt. And her throat. Abby motioned to the respirator tube. Susan looked at her, 'Do you want to try without the respirator?' she asked. Abby looked over at Carter, God, he looked like a goof with that stupid grin on his face. She nodded as best she could with the tube in.

'Ok,' Susan said. As she stretched over to reach the tube connection, Carter continued to squeeze her hand reassuringly, 'I'm gonna disconnect the tube and see how you do' Abby watched as Susan disconnected the tube. How many times, she thought, have I seen this done, how many times have I helped with this procedure. I never thought I'd be in this position. The air in the room seemed to pulsate as Carter and Susan both held their breath, watching Abby intensely. For a moment Abby didn't breath and Carter looked at Susan. Susan returned his glance and thought he resembled some crazy man. Then they heard the best sound in the world. Abby took a breath. Carter coughed, suddenly realizing that he had been holding his breath, waiting for her to breathe again. Susan smiled at them both, got her stethoscope out and listened carefully to Abby's chest.

'Good,' Susan sounded relieved. 'Ok Abby, you have good air entry on both sides. You know the drill, on my count, a little cough and we'll have this tube out, alright.' Abby nodded her head as Carter held her head. He quickly placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Ready?' he asked. Abby rolled her eyes at him. He laughed.

'She's ready.' he told Susan.

'Ok.' Susan unstrapped the sides that held the mouthpiece in place and grabbed hold of the outer tubing. '1...2....3' On 3 she pulled as Abby coughed and the tube came out. Abby continued to cough as Susan deposited the tube in the waste bucket and Carter lifted the back of the gurney so Abby could sit up.

'You ok?' he asked, as he put on a nasal cannula and connected it up to the oxygen. Abby opened her mouth and tried to answer him, but the words wouldn't come out, so she nodded. Carter turned and got Abby some water which she took and sipped a little of the cool liquid. Coughing again she looked at Carter and said, 'Better.' It came out as a croak.

Susan snapped off her gloves and, throwing them in the trash, looked at Abby. 'You'll be in over night for observation but I don't see any problems. Are you in any pain?'

Abby nodded, 'headache and my throat.' she croaked. 'OK' Susan said, lifting up what Abby presumed was her chart, 'I'm ordering some vicodin, Haleh will be in in a moment to give it.' 'No,' Abby whispered, 'Tylenol will be fine.' Susan looked at Abby and Carter. Carter had told her about his addiction to vicodin and she knew about Abby's alcoholism and that she had returned to her AA meetings. She mentally kicked herself for suggesting the drug. 'OK,' she said. 'Tylenol.' As she turned to leave she said to Carter, 'Take care of her.' She smiled as she saw Carter look back at Abby. We're never gonna get him out of this room, she thought as she left.  
  
'You warm enough?' Carter asked Abby. She looked down and saw that she was now in a gown.

'I'm ok, Carter' she answered softly. Carter just starred at her, and then sighed deeply.

' I thought..' he began, '..I thought I was gonna lose you.' he admitted.

'You know me,' Abby said glibly, 'I'm not that easy to get away from.'

Carter chuckled slightly, and then looked into Abby's eyes with such intensity that she began to feel uncomfortable. 'I was so scared Abby.' He said it so quietly that Abby had to strain her ears to hear him.

'John,' she began, but stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes. She lifted her hands to his face and wiped them away with her thumbs as they fell, then pulled his face to her and kissed him gently on the lips.

They pulled away from each other when they heard the door swing open and Haleh came into the room with a medi pot.

'Hey Abby, here's your Tylenol.' she said with a smile. She then added in her mothering voice, 'How you doing?'

Abby took the medication and painfully swallowed them with water that Carter had again provided her with. 'I've been better.' she said, her voice getting stronger. She shrugged, 'but then again, I've been worse.'

Haleh smiled at her. That sounded more like Abby.

'Susan wants you to have a CT scan to check your head. Apparently you hit it really hard.' Abby shock her head, then wished that she hadn't. 'I don't need the CAT scan,' she said. She looked over at Carter, 'honestly, I'm ok.'

'Abby,' Carter started, 'your head was bashed against the wall. You had loss of consciousness. You had lack of oxygen to the brain. You're lucky. I would have asked for a MRI.

'Ok.' Abby relented; glad she didn't have Carter as her doctor.

'They'll be here to collect you soon.' Haleh said as she turned to leave. 'Oh,' she said as she turned back to Carter, 'Dr. Lewis prescribed this for you.' She pulled a packaged sandwich out of her pocket and tossed it to Carter. Then she left.

Carter smiled at Abby, who was unclipping the pulse -ox monitor from her finger. 'I don't care what anyone says about this place,' he said, 'the service here is good.' Abby gave a small laugh, and then regretted it. That really hurt. She lifted her hand to her throat.

'Does it hurt?' he asked, concern etched on his face. 'A little,' she said, looking into his disbelieving gaze. 'OK a lot'

'You should have taken the vicodin,' he said, walking around the gurney to the other side, tipping the overhead lamp a little. 'Open up.' he motioned.  
Abby chuckled but opened her mouth to Carter. 'It looks red, but that it.' He noticed that she was laughing. 'What?'

'Nothing'

'Come on, what's so funny?'

Abby smirked at him, 'Open up!'

Carter now smiled back at her, 'Well it worked didn't it. I'll have to remember that one.' he winked at her. She hit his arm in disgust.

'Do I really have to stay overnight,' she whined.

'You have a concussion. You were on a respirator for 2 hours. Do you really think they're gonna let you out of here.'

' Yeah, but,' she moaned, ' its not like I'm going home by myself. I have you to look after me at home. Wouldn't that be better? I mean 1 on 1 care. Plus,' she held his hand in her own. 'I'll have the best doctor in the hospital to take care of me.' '

Abby, ' Carter looked at her with that disapproving look he seemed to keep just for her. Abby looked up at him with a look that he was positive she had created just for him. Her puppy look, he called it.

'Don't you want me home?' Carter looked deep into her eyes. How could he convey to her how desperately he wanted to take her home? A few brief hours ago he had been so afraid that she would never leave the hospital again. Before he had a chance to answer her the double doors opened and Daryl, an ER orderly entered the room.

'Abby,' he smiled, 'they're ready for you up stairs.'

She looked at Carter, 'You coming too?'

'Yeah.' he said as Daryl started the wheel her out, 'I'll meet you up there. I want to have a word with Susan.'

'Ok' Abby replied, and she rested back against the gurney. She knew what he wanted to talk to Susan about. About taking her home.

Carter made it to CT just as Abby was finishing up. 'So?' she asked, adjusting her nasal cannula. He leaned over her to adjust the oxygen rate, 'so what?'

'Did she say I could go home?' Carter looked at her with an amused look on his face.

'Come on,' she finished, 'I can read you like a book.' Daryl came back into the room to take Abby back down to the ER.

'If the CT is clear, and you can maintain good SATs on your own, yes, She'll release you into my care.' Abby grinned at him as she took the nasal cannula off.

'What are you doing?' Carter asked her as they entered the ER.

'I can't maintain my own SATs with this on can I? By the time the CT's back I'll have Susan convinced I was never on a respirator.'

Daryl parked Abby in curtain 3 and left. 'I wish you'd stay here.' Carter said, concerned. 'Carter, you know I'd hate it here. I'll be fine. I'll have you.' Carter smiled back and lifted her hand to his lips. And I'll have you, he thought.  
  
Abby was forced to wait another hour before her CAT scan results came back. In that time she had plenty of visitors. Most of the staff who had been there when it had happened were long gone, but others who had come on shift afterwards all appeared to express their concerns and well wishes to Abby. Abby hated it. She knew they were just trying to be supportive and concerned but she hated all the attention. Finally the results came back and she was given the all clear. Carter brought his car around to the ambulance bay as Susan wheeled Abby out in a wheelchair, much to the disgust of Abby. Susan laughed as she watched Carter making a fuss of Abby, helping her into the car, while Abby moaned at him to stop being overprotective. These two will never change, Susan thought. Abby looked better. In fact she looked 100% better than she did 3 hours ago, lying on a gurney, hooked up to a respirator, BP, pulse and SATs in her boots! Susan couldn't believe she was letting her go home. If it had been anyone else they would have had several days in hospital. But she knew very well that she would never have been able to keep Abby in. She also knew that if Abby had stayed, Carter wouldn't have left either. Besides, Abby would have Carter to watch over her. Who better than the guy who lives and breathes for you, she thought. She watched them leave, making them promise to call if they needed anything, then went back inside to finish the few remaining hours of her 24 hour shift.


	3. chapter 4

Hey to all reading. Sorry its been so long for this update but ive been working some night shifts and then I was ill so unable to sit at my beloved computer. I think I focused alot on the Abby/Carter relationship in this one but i am a die hard Carby so what do you expect. please review. The next couple of chatpers are currently under construction and will take place outside of the ER with, hoefully, a bit of humor too. Any way, enjoy and as always, please review.

Chapter 4

Kerry had given Carter the next day off to make sure Abby was ok, so it wasn't until the following day when he was back at work. He hated leaving Abby alone, especially leaving so early in the morning but he couldn't really expect Kerry to let him have too much time off work.  
  
He stood next to Abby as she lay sleeping peacefully in their bed. He thought back to their first night home. She hadn't been so peaceful then. In fact, he wasn't scared to admit that he had been frightened at how panicked she had been. When they had gotten home, Carter had run a bath for her with her favorite scented bubbles. He had left her alone to bathe, which in itself had been hard, and prepared her some soup, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to eat anything more because of her sore throat. After she had eaten as much as she could, Carter forced her into bed with a cup of hot chocolate. They talked about little things for a few moments, then, after she had finished her drink, Carter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could into his protective hug. Then she had started talking, really talking. He hadn't really expected her to share her feelings about what had happened, she never had in the past. He only hoped that she would. He was truly surprised that she did so readily and so soon.

'I was scared Carter,' she said in a small whisper. 'He had me by the throat and I was so scared I was gonna die.' Carter swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't like to admit to her but he had thought the same. In a small voice that mirrored hers he said, 'I did too.'

Abby was silent for a while and Carter thought that was all she was gonna say. He felt wetness on his chest and looked down concerned. Abby was crying softly. Carter wasn't sure what his next step should be. He couldn't recall ever seeing her cry. He knew she didn't like to let anyone see her vulnerable. He could recall a couple of times where he thought she would cry, notably when her mother was seizing on a gurney after she had taken an overdose of diphenhydramine on the journey back from Oklahoma. But here she was crying in his arms. He was strangely elated. Not that she was crying, far from it, but because she felt comfortable enough with him and their relationship that she could cry in front of him.

'Its ok, Abby,' he said, trying to hold her closer to convey in the hug that he would be there for her. 'Your gonna be ok.'

'Then I woke up and I was intubated,' she continued, 'and at first I could remember what had happened.' Carter softly stroked her arm, encouraging her to continue. She sniffed a little. 'I knew it must have been bad cos Susan gets this look on her face when she has to give bad news.' Carter nodded his agreement, not wanting to say anything in case it stopped her from talking. 'I couldn't move my arm. I thought it was broken, but..' she stopped and sat up a little and looked at Carter through red eyes, 'it was you.'

'What was me?' he asked.

'You had fallen asleep on my arm and I couldn't move it.' Carter just looked at her and nodded. He tentatively reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. At least that masked what he really wanted to do as his fingers grazed across her cheek.

'Did you ever leave? She asked.

Carter smiled his shy smile and shook his head, 'I couldn't.' he croaked, shaken by the emotion in his voice.

Abby starred into his chocolate eyes, seemingly searching for something. She pulled him down to her lips and kissed him. Carter felt her arms wrapped around him as he let himself sink deeper and deeper into the kiss. He felt her pull away and reluctantly let her, not wanting to push her into anything that she didn't want. She settled back against his chest and said, 'thank you.' Carter tipped his head down, questioningly, 'for what?' he asked. Abby looked up, then back down as if ashamed, 'For staying with me, for not leaving.' Carter shook his head, would she ever learn, he thought. As if to enforce this, he said, 'Abby, I'm not gonna leave. I'm not going anywhere. I've waited too long for you. I'm not giving up that easy. He kissed the top of her head, 'okay.' He thought she had fallen asleep as it took her a while but she finally said, 'okay.' 20 minutes later she was asleep but Carter refused to let go of her so he leaned back against the headboard, closed his eyes and slept the best he could.  
  
Abby was dreaming. She was at work doing the usual. Flirting with Carter, taking bloods, checking labs, laughing with Susan. Everything seem to have a surreal feel to it as she moved around the ER. She entered a room and it was pitch black, she felt ice trickle down her back as she walked further into the room. Then everything was spinning and she couldn't breath. He was here and he was strangling her. She screamed as best she could.  
  
Carter was jolted awake as he felt Abby pulled from his arms with a scream. He sat up quickly, trying to calm her down. 'Abby..its ok Abby,' he said in a soothing voice.  
  
Abby looked around the room wildly. Not really seeing her own bedroom but the hospital. Her hands went up to her throat. She could still feel his hand across her neck getting tighter and tighter. 'John, make him stop,' she cried out.  
  
Carter wasn't sure if she was awake or till dreaming. 'Abby.' he said again as he turned her round to him. 'He's not here. We're at home, its just us.' Abby still seemed to be in her own little nightmare.  
  
Abby looked at Carter, not really seeing him, just relaying the events of earlier. 'John, I can't breath, help me.' It almost broke his heart to hear her say that, he could imagine that was what she was thinking when it was happening. 'Abby, I'm here.' was all he could say. Then he noticed that her breathing had changed. 'Abby,' he said, 'calm down.'  
  
Abby panicked. She couldn't breath. This guy was gonna kill her. John, she thought, please help me. She started taking quick, swallow breaths and her eyes got that panicked look in them that had been there earlier. She was really struggling to breathe as she stammered, 'John...can't... breathe please'  
  
Carter looked at her desperately, ' You need to calm down and take deep breaths.' It didn't seem to be working as Abby started to flap her arms in a really panic. Carter was now panicking, should he call 911? Should he call Susan? He knew he shouldn't have brought her home so soon. 'Abby,' he said softly, 'you need to calm down I can't help you like this. You need to breath.' He didn't seem to do much good, she seem to be having so much difficultly. 'Abby please, listen to me. Your at home, in bed, and you really need to calm down, please Abby..............Abby your scaring me.' With this last statement he seem to lock eyes with her and she stared at him.  
  
Looking into his eyes Abby finally focused on Carter. 'John..' she choked out. Carter relaxed a little as her breathing seem to calm down a little. 'That's right Abby;' he said softly, ' breathe deep breathes. Its ok I'm here and no one is gonna hurt you again.'  
  
Abby slumped back against Carters chest and continued to take slow deep breaths, intermingled with sobs. Carter again rapped his arms around her pulling her to him as she collapsed in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, listening to her breathing and silent crying. It seem like forever but he was sure it was only ten minutes when she finally rested into a normal breathing pattern. He listened carefully as she feel to sleep again, truly exhausted. He wondered, as he felt himself drift off again, whether Abby would be able sleep well at night again.  
  
Abby stirred in the bed and Carter took one more last look before reaching over and gently pulling her hair away from her face. He really had to go if had any chance of being at work on time but she seemed to have this hold on him. He couldn't leave her side. When did that happen? Oh yeah, he thought, about 2 ½ years ago!! He gently leaned over, kissed her forehead, maybe lingering a little longer than necessary, then left.  
  
Abby was bored. She walked around the apartment, again, trying to find something to do. She knew that she should be happy that she wasn't at work but she was bored. She looked out of the window, remembering why she wasn't at work. Yeah, that jerk nearly killed her. She impulsively shivered at that thought. She had woken this morning feeling tried and sore. And alone. When she realized Carter wasn't there she remembered he had had to go to work today. She had showered and cleaned the apartment. Even thought about baking some brownies, but then realized that was just the crazy talking. She didn't cook or bake if she could help it. Then she had started her endless walking of the apartment, constantly watching the kitchen clock. At a quarter to twelve she had had enough. She needed to get out of there. So she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
  
Carter's day was a flurry of people asking after Abby. He reassured them all that she was doing ok and that there was no lasting damage. Her throat was still sore and her head was giving her some trouble, but she was handling it all quite well. By lunchtime he thought it might be better if he just made a public announcement about her health but then decided against it. He could just see the look on Abby's face if she knew he had done something like that. He had been trying to call home all morning to check on her but between the staff's questions and the actual patients, by lunchtime he still hadn't managed to call. He walked past the admit desk, leaving the chart of a patient he had dispoed.

'Jerry,' he called, 'I'm on break for 5. I'll be in the lounge.'

Without waiting for Jerry to answer, or someone to rope him in with another patient, he pushed through the door. Picking up the phone he dialed the number automatically. He found he couldn't wait to hear her voice, just to set his mind at ease that she was ok. By the 4th ring he grew concerned. When the answer machine kicked in, he was worried. 'Hi, this is Abby, leave a message...' 'Abby..' Carter practically shouted into the phone, 'Abby its John, pick up' He thought for a minute that maybe she had had enough of people calling and was screening calls. When she still didn't answer he started to panic. 'Abby pick up!' After a few more minutes he put the phone down. A million thoughts ran through his head as to why she wasn't answering and most of them were not good. He quickly got up out the chair and raced back to the desk.

'Jerry, you seen Dr Weaver anywhere? He asked.

'No.'

Susan came up to the side of him. 'I think she's up in some meeting.' She told him. 'Something to do with what happened to Abby.'

Carter looked at Susan with wide eyes. 'Can you cover for me for a couple of hours? Abby's not answering the phone.'

Susan looked concerned, 'Is she ok?'

'I don't know that's why I have to.....'

Carter was interrupted by Jerry. 'Dr Carter.'

Carter looked at Jerry annoyed, 'What?'

Jerry pointed to the ambulance bay with a nod. Carter turned his head and saw what Jerry was pointing to. Abby was pushing open the doors into the ER. Carter was immediately concerned. 'Abby, what's wrong?' he asked, coming over to meet her halfway, not realizing Susan was following. 'Are you ok? You in any pain?'

'Carter,' Abby said, pushing away his hands as they automatically came up to check her head and neck. 'Stop it, I'm ok.'

Carter looked at her then pulled her into a hug, half glad that she was there and she ok, half worried at why she had come all the way downtown.

'Hey Abby,' Susan called out, just to remind Carter that she was still there, 'glad you're feeling better.'

Abby pulled away from Carter's death grip and smiled at her friend. 'Well I was alright when this dope finally left for work this morning,' she elbowed Carter in the ribs gently. 'Its been like hell living with him the last couple of days.'

'Yeah right.' Susan said sarcastically, knowing full well that Abby didn't mean it.

Carter turned to Abby. 'So, not that I'm glad to see you, but, what are you doing here?'

'I was bored,' she replied as she took the lead and led them into the lounge.

Susan laughed, 'Carter, I take it back. There was brain damage.' She looked at Abby. 'You have time off and you choose to spend it here!'

Abby shrugged and laughed, 'yeah but unlike some, I don't have to work.' Susan looked at Abby, then across to Carter and she saw that look he always gets on his face when Abby was around. She looked back at Abby and shook her head, 'you two are unbearable.'

'What?' Abby asked. Susan laughed and took on a dramatic pose and in a very questionable southern accent said, 'Why Mr. Carter, I couldn't possibly be out of your sight for a minute longer.' Then she changed her pose and said, 'Well my little Ms. Lockhart, I'll just never have to leave your side again.'

Abby and Carter watched with disbelief at Susan's antics. After she had stopped laughing she looked at the pair of serious faces in front of her, 'well,' she said, ' you two make me sick.' Before either of them could retaliate to Susan making fun of them, the door opened and Dr. Weaver came in.

'Oh good,' she said, looking at Carter, 'Jerry said you were in here.'

Carter quickly said, 'I'm on break.'

'Relax Carter,' Kerry said. She looked at Abby. 'Abby, its good to see you. How are you doing?'

Abby was taken back with Kerry's concern and Susan looked on shocked.

'I'm ok.' Abby said, 'just got fed up with being at home.

'Well, I'm glad you've come in actually, I was just about to call you. I have something I need to discuss with you.' Abby raised her eye brows, wondering what Dr Weaver could possibly want with her.

Susan took this as an opportunity to leave. 'Abby, come find me when you're done,' and she turned to leave.

'Susan,' Kerry stopped her, 'this concerns you as well.' Susan stopped and looked back with curiosity at Abby and Carter. 'In fact,' Kerry continued, ' it involves some others too so if you three don't mind waiting here, I'll go find the others.' With that she left. Susan, Abby and Carter looked at each other. Each with the same clueless expression on their face. 'Well,' Abby said, 'this is intriguing,' as she sat on the couch. Carter sat next to her and pulled her hand into his. 'Yeah, you know Weaver though,' he said, 'she obviously has something in her head. Susan sat in a chair at the table, 'yeah but who'd want to know what that was.' The three sat in silence for a minute, each in their own thoughts.

Finally Kerry came back in the lounge but she was followed by Pratt, Luka, Chunni, Lydia, Malik and Gallant. Each of them said hello to Abby and asked her how she was doing. Abby answered and there was small talk between them all until Kerry interrupted them.

'You're probably all wondering what I called you in here for?' she addressed the group. There was a murmur of agreement and heads nodding between the group assembled in front of her. 'What happened the other day with Abby and Mr. Richmond was an unfortunate occurrence,' Abby felt Carter squeeze her hand slightly at the mention of that name, she glanced over at him and smiled slightly, whilst placing her hand over his. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Susan who smiled to herself at the show of affection between the two. She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed but everyone else seemed to be actually paying attention to what Weaver was saying, all except Luka. He was watching Abby intensively. Susan couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a look of pain in his eyes when Abby smiled at Carter and placed her hand over his. She mentally reminded herself to have a talk with Abby about it later, either Abby or Luka. She was drawn back into the announcement that Kerry was making.

'I've been in a meeting this morning with the Board of Staff and they all agreed that the department handled the situation well.

'What!' Carter interrupted, 'Abby almost died and we handle the situation well!.'

'John, no one is saying what happened wasn't terrible and it should never have happened, but what they are saying is that the department worked well together to get Abby out of the situation and to give her the appropriate medical care. '

The room dipped into silence whilst each thought of what might have happened and what could have been.

'So,' Kerry continued. 'it's the board's opinion to give each of you some time off.'

This got the group talking with a few 'yeah' and 'great', 'but', Kerry interrupted again, 'this time will be spent together on a Team Building project.'

'Dr. Weaver,' Mailk asked, 'are those things for people who can't work well together in teams. I thought you just said that we did work well together.'

'Yes, Malik,' Kerry responded. 'They are usually used like that but the project that we're going on is to relieve stress and boost morale, which the board thought might be needed after what had happened.'

'Hey don't knock it Malik,' Pratt joined in, ' a week away from here anywhere is better than nothing.' Again this got a group consensus of agreement.

'So,' Kerry said. 'everyone needs to be here for 700am in 2 days.' She looked around at her staff, ever wondering if they knew how proud she was of them all. She lingered on Abby, thinking of what could have been and thinking that she was very brave to come back on her own accord. She wondered how this next week would effect the girl. With that she nodded and turned back to the group, 'ok everyone back to work, we have a ER to run.' She led them all out leaving Carter and Abby alone. 'Take whatever time you need Carter.' she said, then she was gone. Carter and Abby looked at each other and smiled as he got comfortable on the couch and Abby settled herself against his chest.


End file.
